1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to boat propulsion devices and is more particularly directed to one utilizing a plurality of water jets whose reactive forces propel the boat.
2. Description Of The Prior Art.
As stated in my copending application there are generally two types of water jet propulsion devices for boats in use at present, namely one which is completely submerged in the water and the other which is mounted on a boat above the water. Both of these jet propulsion devices are very inefficient. The jet device that is completely submerged develops a great deal of drag and resistance due to the water surrounding the jet pump, while the device completely out of the water must lift the water entering the device and change the direction of flow of water which requires work being done on the water in having it pass through the device thereby reducing the efficiency of the propulsion device. Also, these devices require that the structure of the boat be modified or changed to adapt the device to the boat. Some require a large opening be made in the hull and stern of the boat to permit the flow of water into the device. The present invention contemplates avoiding all of the disadvantages of the present water jet propulsion devices as well as making certain improvements over my patented water jet propulsion device.